Items
Abelki Gummies These have almost no flavor to humans, but the Abuki sap they're made with has a very attractive smell and flavor to Feli, Possibly turning one random marking into another. Abuki Cacti They are well suited to cold climates, despite what Earth visitors might believe. Abyucumber Rolls These Zerda treats remind people of Toosie Rolls, except they have a chewy yellowish-green outside and a softer, reddish-pink an orange inside. The active chemicals work only on Zerdas and may change the life expectancy of your feli as well as age. Activation Disc This disc will change the active cat species and dominant genotype to match the recessive gene or it allows the user to choose a feli with differing pheno/genotypes and have the phenotype (appearance) match the genotype. Advanced Color Disc You can use the gene templates stored in this disc to change your active cat's eye, nose, or base color to any color of your choice. Each disc can be used only once, to do one of those things. Advanced Marking Disc You can use the gene templates stored on this disc to change an existing marking into a different marking with the same color, remove a marking entirely, or add a new marking in a color of your choice. Advanced Species Disc This powerful disc contains complete genetic templates for all known xenofelinoid species. Using it will cause one of your cats to exchange its species genes for those stored on the disc, causing the cat to mutate entirely into a species of your choice. Aerie Bird Its cry can be heard across the forest. They are especially active in summer. Aging Potion It will speed your active Feli into its next life stage. AikEEzEEz This crunchy-outside chewy-inside Aiki Mushroom-based candy may make multiple kittens more likely if fed to cats before they breed. Aiki Mushrooms It is suggested that one not feed these to a Feli unless they want that Feli to die. They are toxic. Aivenry The Aivenry was created artificially by humans to be a beast of burden capable of both flight and ground motion. However, they did not perform well on planet Felisfire. A few were released into the fields outside the colony, but the species is very rare. Akupa Grasshopper These make a chirping sound at night that mirrors a bird. Albino Easter Egg What a strange thing to find out in the wilderness! It can't be a natural egg, can it? And, on closer inspection, it feels hollow, as if there's something inside... This pointed egg is the color of parchment. Albino Python A beautiful Earth species brought to the planet. (This sample can be used as a DNA Patch, providing the Ball Python marking.) Aloe Leaf They still have medical qualities and can numb pain. Alopex Distantly descended from the arctic fox of Old Earth, a few Alopex live in the tundra near the colony site, having escaped into the wild or been released by careless scientists. Amaroq The Amaroq are a wolflike canine species imported from Old Earth. They were introduced deliberately into the Tundra area by early colonists; they have thrived, but they are very elusive and avoid humans, generally, so sightings are rare. Amberstone Sometimes they are found at the base of trees, where sap grew hard. (This item adds the Chin marking.) Ambiguous Test Tube This contains a biological sample from a German Shepherd, a breed of dog from Old Terra that many colonists remember fondly. (This DNA Patch provides the Blanket marking.) Ambry The Ambry is a slow-moving reptiloid, imported from the Paravenusian colony because they are easy to train and very strong despite their small size. They escaped into the wild and are now common in the forests near the colony site. Amethyst Firestone Ancient Altar Holoimage Anomalous Easter Egg What a strange thing to find out in the wilderness! It can't be a natural egg, can it? And, on closer inspection, it feels hollow, as if there's something inside... This egg seems to have a force field surrounding it. Antipathy Potion Causes two cats of the player's choice which are currently unfrozen to have a -15 like score to each other. Antlers A pair of cervine antlers for your cat to wear. Aphrae Fish These lurk at the bottom of murky waters. Aphrodisiac Potion Brewed from certain herbs, this will put Feli in a breeding mood. Sets like stat to 100 toward another feli. Apple Crisp apples have become a favorite among many life forms. Aquus Egg This egg will hatch into an Aquus. Don't be fooled; it's not a fish-feline hybrid! It just looks like one. Aquus Eggshell Shard Arcarum The Arcarum is a genetically engineered creature that was created on Old Earth as a pet long ago. They escaped into the wild and have established a breeding population in the forest near the colony. Archery Easter Egg What a strange thing to find out in the wilderness! It can't be a natural egg, can it? And, on closer inspection, it feels hollow, as if there's something inside...[2013] A wooden platform holds this strikingly colored egg. Asymmetrical Wood It might be difficult to fashion something from this. 1 Wood. Autumn Lake Holoimage A holoimage of a lake during autumn - slate colored water crowned by the bright fire of the leaves. This can be equipped to feli as a background. Avixis The Avixis is a created species, intended to be a pet. However, a few colonists have deliberately released their pets when they bored of them, with the result that this non-native species is now a common sight on the Tundra.